The Last Place You Look (TC)
The Last Place You Look '''is the third episode for Season 3 of The Cleansing. It is the nineteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis When people in Quinlos begin to go missing, the community needs to get ready to fight the obvious threat; but when they find that most of their weapons have been stolen, they have to venture into the city to find new ones. Plot A radio lays face down on one of the guard towers in Quinlos. On the ground below is Tara who has been stabbed repeatedly in the heart. James is going to his guard shift when he spots Tara on the ground, he runs over to her and speaks to her. "Tara, are you alright. TARA" She doesn't respond. James stares into her eyes that are wide open but not moving. "Shit" Suddenly, Tara grabs onto James' arm and rips into it causing him to scream in pain. He shoots her in the head two times with his shotgun and falls to the ground. Olivia, a gardener at Quinlos sees it all happen and runs in terror. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Christian Serratos Also Starring: Andrew Rothenberg Alicia Witt Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing Olivia runs down the street in terror. People obviously notice her and rush over to her. As people start asking questions, Mike notices what's happening and runs over too. She explains why she is so freaked out as she points to where James and Tara are. "J-James was-s bitt-ten by T-ara" The crowd run over to where Olivia is pointing including Mike. Then he sees the two lying on the ground. James screams in pain. He runs over to James' aid and asks him what happened. "Tara bit the fuck outta me on my arm" "We got to get you to the infirmary" Mike and Andrea help James' to the infirmary as people stand around Tara's body in shock. Meanwhile, John sits in the council house writing and drawing up some plans to fetch new guns from the city. Markus apologises to John. "John, I'm sorry, no one was guarding the armory" "It's fine, we'll get new ones, we know that group that came to the gates yesterday probably snuck in through that part of the north wall that isn't finished", John explains. "So where are we going to find guns", Markus asks.p "The city", John says. "We can't do that John, it's too dangerous" "It's the only way Markus" Markus shakes his head. "Fine" Markus storms out of the Council house. At the infirmary, Doctor Stevens helps a patient that has fallen ill. Suddenly, Mike and Andrea burst through the doors with James who is now extremely pale. "What happened?", Doc Stevens asks. "Tara bit me on the arm and now she's dead", James explains. "Get him on the bed", Doc says. Mike and Andrea put James on one of the medical beds and let Doc Stevens do his work. He works on James for a bit until he stops and sighs. "Give me that hatchet over there" Mike and a Andrea look surprised but follow his orders. "Hold him down", Doc orders. Lily walks down the sidewalk and talks with Besheba and Kelly about the sudden disappearances of member of Quinlos. They walk pass Henry's house where is parents are outside and looking worried. "11 people have gone missing so far", Kelly says. Meanwhile, back at the infirmary Doc has chopped off James' arm to stop him from turning. James lays unconscious on the medical bed. Doctor Stevens looks at James' condition and writes stuff on his notepad. Suddenly, a person comes up behind Doc and slits him in the throat. He falls to the ground and tries to yell out to Mike and Andrea in the other room but he can't. The person is Sarah, who has snuck into Quinlos with some of her people. Doc's eyes widen as he sees her and tries to pull out his gun in his pocket but Sarah slits his wrist. She walks away not making a sound. Mike and Andrea talk outside but are suddenly interrupted by the smashing down of a door behind them. Mike turns around just in time to see Doctor Stevens, James, and another patient now zombified. Before he or Andrea can do anything, Doctor Stevens and James start ripping at Andrea's flesh causing the three to fall down the steps that lead up to the house. Mike is grabbed by the other patient but he gets the uper hand and stabs the patient in the head. People Besheba, Lily, and Kelly all see this happen and rush over to help Andrea but it's to late by the time they kill the walkers. She lays on the ground in pain as the three and Mike all gather around her. They comfort her before Lily pulls the trigger on her gun. (Later That Day) A funeral is held for Doctor Stevens, James, the other patient, and Andrea. Ella cries at the loss of her boyfriend James. In the distance is Sarah hiding behind a bush with Michael and another one of her men. She smirks. "We've got them now" Other Cast Co-Stars * Ned Luke as Michael * Michael Giese as James * Rebecca Henderson as Tara * Richard Schiff as Doctor Stevens * Sonequa Martin-Green as Andrea Uncredited * Hill Harper as (unnamed) patient * Unknown as (unnamed) Sarah follower Deaths * Tara * Doctor Stevens * James * (Unnamed) patient * Andrea Trivia * Last appearance of Tara * First (and last) appearance of Doctor Stevens * Last appearance of James * First (and last) appearance of (Unnamed) patient * First (and last) appearance of Andrea * This episode is Rannay's least favourite episode in the season ** This is because Rannay though nothing really happened this episode and it didn't advance the plot too well